[unreadable] With financial assistance from the National Center for Research Resources and the National Cancer Institute, and with substantial matching support from its discretionary resources, the University of Wisconsin Medical School will construct 24,336 ASF of space devoted to translational cancer research in a new Interdisciplinary Research Complex (IRC). [unreadable] [unreadable] The long-term objective of this project is to strengthen and grow the interdisciplinary programs of the University of Wisconsin Comprehensive Cancer Center (UWCCC) to foster the translational research goals of the Center and its members. The design, location, and projected occupancy of the IRC will enhance opportunities for the formation and function of multidisciplinary, translational research teams. [unreadable] The specific aim of this proposal is to construct a floor in the UWCCC/IRC tower to house a cluster of investigators comprised of basic scientists and clinical investigators who will be able to interact closely to translate their laboratory research findings to clinical trial testing specifically addressing the causes, prevention and treatment of patients with breast cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] By providing a significant amount of new research space that allows adjacency for investigators from multiple disciplines, the proposed construction project will allow the UWCCC to increase the breadth and scope of its most productive research programs and dramatically enhance its ability to improve its already outstanding research track record. [unreadable] [unreadable]